Alice Adventures in wonderland ( legen of the forest part three )
by Kingemo879421
Summary: This is a story about alice adventures in wonderland a request from red ridding hood raven explains alice adventures in wonderland and through the looking glass star fire tells the team about her mission in the wiz this is how the story should have been don there is a lot of drinking and smoking and killing action blood and gore you have been Warned this is rated VBM


the new Titans at home

the new Titans was at home in the woods after every one missions was over they was getting ready to see a new movie called Alice Adventures in wonderland special guest super the original super girl

Raven ,lil red , Damien Wayne , star fire and batgirl was in the living room then raven stared talking to them explain the kind of movie they was about to look at

the movies based off both books but it was actually more terrifying in a good way meaning if you're not careful it could give you nightmares then raven States this is a vbm means violence blood and murder so here is raven pov of both books

raven explain Alice Adventures in wonderland and through the looking glass to lil red

raven " alright lil red so when we first met on the first mission you said you wanted to go to oz and see Dorothy on the yellow brick road and star fire went to go check it out so what you think of oz ?

lil red " To be honest with you raven I had no idea that world was so dangerous and chaotic it was dark and was actually surprisingly to see how everything went down when the real Dorothy left it's like all hell broke loose seriously "

raven " that's the world of oz for you the book made everything so innocent I saw the original movie it was more mess up then then second part "

star fire " well I'm the One who actually saw the entire place in person that book might be for children but if you actually go there yourself they will fuck you the up man Dorothy her self was trying to kill me "

Lil red " I saw that how did that turn out they didn't show everything on TV they only show half of it like they show the argument and the first fight scene

Star fire " well the bitch was trying to attack me from behind so I caught by the hair and dragged her across the yellow brick road and punched that bitch in the face then I was going to stop her out "

star fire " then her bitch ass wear of the wolf sneak up behind me and I flung his ass across the yellow brick road then I smashed his face into the ground and ripping her head off then I beat his ass with a tree branch until he died and I told him he was the one who was the bitch ass of the wolf the thought fuck he didn't know who I was "

lil red " wow sounds like a mess up place if you tell me shit would have got fuck up worse if I came along but now I know how to prepare myself if I ever go there "  
raven I'm pretty sure you will get there at some point now you also told me you want to see wonderland ?

lil red " yeah I wanted to check that out I seen the original movies from the 90s but haven't red the book "

raven " well let tell you a little wonderland , wonderland is a place that was all a dream of a girl name Alice one day her sister was reading book and it didn't have no pictures or word's of people talking in it she thought it was boring and fell asleep while her sister was reading the book

raven " so when the girl went to sleep she had a dream of what the world would look like to her

In the dream she fell down a rabbit hole and was in a place with alot of doors she then found one with a garden in it but she couldn't fit through the door so had to drink some liquor to make her small again then eat some weed brownie to make her big again

after she finally got in the garden she discovered that the things she was seeing was real to her oh and she also met some people who told some nursery rhymes that came to life in the dream she remember them to get the next scean of wonderland and the end her sister woke her way up and she found out wonderland was never real

lil red " damn that sounds like a nightmare to me more then a dream "

raven " you ready to watch it ?

lil red " hell yeah I'm ready to watch it let's do this! what about you Damian ?

Damian " hell yeah I'm ready to watch it is definitely a vbm my kinda movie now enough talking let's get to watched it "

star fire " I will now press the play button to start the movie of wonderland "

-raven made the room dark and star fire turns the sound system up to make it sound like they were at the movies and finally the movie of Alice in wonderland was starting -

chapter one down the rabbit hole

\- Kara was getting tired of sitting with her sister on the bank , she she didn't have nothing to do she looked at her sister book that had no pictures in it or conversation with characters in it so she started thinking to her self what would the world be like to her -

\- then all of sudden a White rabbit that looked like a Spirit with pink eyes ran past her she looked in it's direction and heard it talk to it self " oh shit oh shit ! god dammit I'm late !

White rabbit " oh shit I'm fucking late! I'm fucking late! Shit let me check the time ...fuck I'm late!

\- Kara then went after the white spirit as it went down a rabbit hole the well was really deep and dark as she feel she looked around at the walls only to see book shelves and looked at the bottom but it was to dark to see anything -

-as she feel down the hole she seen maps and pictures and cupboards on the wall then she started talking to her self -

Kara " god dam this is a deep fall now I see how the girl felt from the book this long ass fall , it's so dark feel like I'm a horror or that turn into a nightmare

" I don't know how long this fall is I wonder where I'm going ? maybe I'm I'll be in metropolis ? Hell I don't know I can't see anything it's too dark I don't know how long this fall is but I wish my cat was with me there is no mouse here but you might catch a bat on the way but do cats eat bats ? Hell do bats eat cats ? the hell ? how do you even answer a question like that the fuck ?

\- kara then felt her self getting very sleepy and she was in a dream with her cat -

kara " now tell me the truth girl have you ever ate a bat ? "

\- all of sudden kara fell to the ground and was surrounded by sticks and leaves finally the fall was over she then looked up and seen looked up and seen her self in a dark hall way with the white spirit rabbit still in View and she caught up to it just in time to here it speak -

White rabbit " oh shit ! I'm still fucking late !

-then it turned a corner and went down another darker hall with a room full of lamps on the roof there was door's all around her but she figured out they were locked and she been all the way down the hall and up the hall trying to get in each door she then went to the middle thinking how she was going to get out-

-then she just happened to look around and see a glass table with a gold key around it and tried to open any door she could but they all was to big or too small , she then looked around and saw another door and used the key to open it -

-she looked through the door and saw a garden through it and tried to get to it but her head was to big now she was trying to figure out how she was going to get to the door she then looked back at the table and saw a bottle that had drink me on it kara thought it was some liquor so she looked at it and didn't see anything wrong with it so she took a sip of it -

-she then felt her self getting smaller and finally she can fit through the door to the garden and went to but realized she forgot the key in the room so she went back in the room trying to get the key off the table -

\- she couldn't climb up the table and fell back then she saw a cake that had eat me on and she ate the cake and it made her bigger again so she grabbed the key off the table and went back to the door she was to big again to fit through -

\- kara stared crying cause she couldn't fit through the door again and start talking to her self telling her to stop crying then remembered she had the bottle of liquor and took another sip of it and got smaller again and she finally made her way through the garden -

chapter two pool of tears

" Curious and curious!" said kara to her self she had got so big that she almost forgot to speak English " god damn that weed cake made grow taller then the room ! I can't even see my feet ! , so she looked at her feet and she couldn't see them " god damn I can't even see them ! how am I supposed to go the store with these big ass feet ! and I know damn well they don't got no stockings this big ! I guess I could get some new boots ? she thought to her self how funny it will be to send her own gifts to her self for christmas

-kara grew so big in the room her head hit the ceiling and she grabbed the key off the table and still couldn't fit through the door only to look out of it with one , she then laid her head back on the wall and stared crying again and talked to her self " a good girl like you shouldn't be crying ! stop it right this minute I say !  
she then cries a pool of tears about four inches deep and it nearly floody the hall -

after she got done crying she heard footsteps coming near her in the hall and she whipped her tears to see what was coming her way it was the white ghostly rabbit coming back dressed in a suit and had white gloves and a fan and was talking to his self  
" oh shit the duchesses ! the duchesses! will be a fucking war if I kept her waiting like this! "  
kara was ready to help him with what ever it was he needed help with and she looked at him and started to talk as he passed " do you mind if I help you sir?" the rabbit looked at her and got caught off-guard and dropped his fan and gloves and went into the darkness of the hall way

-she then talked to her self again thinking how everything has been wrong since she woke up this morning she couldn't remember anything that she leaned at school and she thought she could have been switched for one of her friends one had wild hair and she didn't and the other wasn't alright in the head at couldn't remember anything right so she thought she was going insane -

-she then tried to remember a poem that was dark and creepy but it came out so wrong she definitely thought she was mable and started talking to her self again " oh hell nawl ! you got me fuck up if I'm mabel I'll be damn if I go back to earth they will ask me to come up front and I'll be like who the hell am I then ? cause I'm damn show not mabel hell nawl ! "

\- as she got done talking to her self she then seen that she had on a white glove like the rabbit she saw and talked to her self for a short moment " how the hell the glove got on my hand ?" then she realised she was getting small again and figure out that the fan she had was the only thing to make her that small she looked at the table and grabbed the key then went to open the small door " now is about time I get to that damn garden if it is the last thing I do ! " she started running fast as she could and slipped in the pool of tears that was deeper than four inches because of how small she was she then started talking to her self again as she started swimming " damn I shouldn't haven't cried so much trying to get in the garden now I'm going to die in my own damn tears that will be so fucked up but then again everything has been fucked up today! "

-then all suddenly kara heard a splash not to far from her and she looked up to see what it was it was a mouse that feel in like she then and she went up to it talking to it " oh your a mouse I supposed I should you about my cat back at home she likes to lick her paws and if she comes cross a mouse she will kill it in a heartbeat ! oh shit maybe I shouldn't have said that ? well then let me tell you about this dog I know it likes to play fetch and beg for dinner it eat anything you gives him and it kills rats to oh shit maybe I shouldn't said that either I'll be quiet for now " the mouse then left her to swim alone in the water and she thought about it and apologize to it " ok mouse I want talk about them no more I'll find some else to talk about you don't have to leave " the mouse then turned around and looked at her " look let's get to the end of the pool and then I'll tell you why you shouldn't speak of cats and dogs around me ok ? " now there was other animals coming out of no where and crowded the pool with birds and other animals like a duck a dodo a Lory a eaglet and other -

\- So the animals and kara swim to the shore and went to find a place to sit down once they found some where to sit the mouse stared talking to the other animals " ok now while we was swimming I told this young girl I would tell her why I hate cats and dogs but first we must get dried and the only way to do that is to have a race ! go! "

\- and out of no where the animals was running in a circle for about five to ten minutes including kara there was no actual winner in the race so the mouse asked kara do she have anything for a prize so so she looked in her pocket and took out some candy and gave each animal a peace and saved one for her self then she reminded the mouse that he was going to tell his story of why he didn't fuck with dogs and cats -

" now the reason why I don't fuck with dogs and cats because me and my family hate them every since the day we came across them , while the mouse was telling the story he then had a flashback there was a pack of wild dogs and cats in a underground tunnel they was chasing him and his family killing his family members two dogs killed his parents and two cats killed his brothers and sisters and he was the only one left in the tunnel he then got away and ended up in wonderland then the flash back end with the mouse talking to kara " and that why I don't fuck with dogs or cats "

\- kara looks at him with a sad face after the story was over and she started talking " I'm sorry you had to go through that mr mouse I will speak of cats and dogs no more since you don't fuck with them " I will agree with you on that one enough talking about them -

chapter three the rabbit and bill

\- kara then left the aera she was in and went walking around talking to her self " I shouldn't had said anything my cat or the dog oh well is not my fault they got together and killed his family they should have been prepared for anything but oh well " as she was walking she heard footsteps like she heard in the hall it was the white rabbit talking to it self again -

" oh duchesses the duchesses I can't believe this shit I have to go all the way back home just to get my fan and gloves , as kara realize what he was looking for she said to her self it was looking for his fan and gloves so she started looking for them her self not knowing where to look and in a short moment the rabbit seen kara thinking it was his house made and told her to go get his gloves and fan

" Mary Ann ! marry ann what the hell you doing out here ? go home and get my gloves and fan right now !" kara looked at him and started talking to him but she sings as she responded

" I can't be mary because she is scary and bloody and violent and cause violence you say her name three times in the dark in the bathroom mirror then she comes out and kills you and on that note I can't be maryyyy "

\- the rabbit looked at her like she was crazy and it was angry and response back to her the same way she did -

" bitch if I say your mary then your mary don't talk back to me please don't fuck with me right now mable go get my gloves and fan right this moment! "

\- kara looked at him after he got done talking she responded the same way saying she can't be mabel -

" well bitch I can't be mable because she is not right in the head she is not capable of doing anything right she can't do half of the things you ask her to do she is so coo coo she can't remember anything right so on that note I can't and will not be this fucking mable you speak of "  
\- the rabbit looked at her and response back like he did the last time -

" bitch if I said your mabel then your going to be fucking mabel please don't be stupid stop fucking with me you supposed to be listening to me you are wrong and I'm always going to be right don't tell me no do not even speak I will always be right now take your ass home and get my fucking gloves and fan right this fucking moment ! "

-kara then didn't reply back and went on to go to his house and talked to her self for a bit " he thought I was mary ann do I look like bloody mary cause I sure in hell don't and I'm damn show not no god damn mable hell nawl I'll be damn if someone else call me her name again ! "

\- she then went to his house and went in without knowing if the real bloody mary was there or not she then went upstairs and looked around the house to find the gloves and fan and stared talking to her self -

" I don't know who that rabbit think he is but he got me fuck up giving me orders if things like this happens here then I know for sure when I got back home my cat will be doing the same talking about kara I'm ready for my walk to go catch the mouse and shit I'll be damn if that happens "

\- after awhile she found the gloves and fan and saw a table with some liquor on it and looked at it thinking if the first bottle she saw in the first room can make her big then the this one can do the same so she opened the bottle of liquor and drunk half of it and within a few minutes she got big again and her head was up to the roof and her hand was out the window -

\- kara then heard some one coming to the house and it was no one other then the white rabbit calling mary ann to get his gloves and fan -

" mary ann give me my god damn gloves and fan right now dammit !"

\- he then went up to the door but her elbow was leaning on it and he couldn't get in then he started talking outside the door " find don't open the door I'll just get in from the window then " kara then took her hand and pushed him down before he had a chance to climb in the window and she responded to what he said " like hell you will -

-he then got up and looked around to find bill who digging was for some and he went over to him mad as hell -

" bill !bill ! bill looked at him as he said his name " well how ya doing mr w ? how am I'm doing ? I was doing just fine until I ran into mary ann I don't know what the hell her problem is but I do know I need my gloves and fan and fan now look at the window and tell me what the hell is that ? well it is a arm sir I don't know what else it could be to be honest with you ?" Well what the hell is it doing in my house ? " the hell if I know sir I been looking for gold all day " well I do know it's not supposed to be in my house it will be removed right now!"

chapter four the chasing and the fighting with kara

-the rabbit and bill then stared growing rocks at her as she looked out the window and they feel to the floor in the house and she looked at them and they looked like candy so she ate one and it makes her small again , as she got smaller she opened the back door and ran out faster then she could go and the rabbit and bill was running behind her but they couldn't keep up -

\- as she got away from them she looked back to see how far she was and saw a big werewolf three times bigger then she was right behind her she didn't look back for at least five minutes and when she thought she was far from him she hide in the bushes -  
as she hide in the bushes the wolf was looking around the area trying to find her he didn't know exactly where she was but he could still smell her , so while he was walking around the area looking for her she then slowly ran up some tall leaves that was his size she quickly ran across his back and up his neck and jumped on his head and jumped up to the tree branches above him -

-as she was hanging from the tree branch she was swinging back and forth and the wolf was jumping as high as he could trying to get to her but every time he jumped and got closer she would kick him in the face this happen about three times in a row eventually the wolf was starting to pass out -

-once she knew the wolf was looking like he was falling asleep she swung up in the air like she was flipping backwards and landed on the highest branch she saw after she landed she looked to her left and saw a thick tree branch and grabbed on to it and broke it in half -

-when she broke the branch in half she looked down at the wolf still trying to jump up to get her she jumped down the branch she was swinging on the first time now she was standing on it looking down at the wolf and this time he was trying to pull her down the wolf stood up on his hind legs now he was 8 feet tall -

\- as this was going on kara then stared kicking him in the head and in the chest using the tree branch like a trampoline the wolf fell to the ground at one point so she jumped up even higher then the last time and looked to the right and broke off another thick branch now she had two thick branches in her hand's -

-as she was getting ready to jump back to where the wolf was he was climbing half way up the tree she then hops down to where he was he started researching for her and she took her left hand and smacked his hand with the branch she was holding and broke it in half so he tried using his right hand to grab her and she took the other branch she was holding and hit his hand with it and broke it in half then and he fell to the ground hard -

-she looked at him on the ground trying to get up but it was a bit difficult since kara had broke them in half so he had to stand on his legs and he looked up at her and jumped at her height and she jumped up off the branch higher then he did from the ground and she took both branches she was holding and aim at his head twice and they both feel to the ground -

-but kara wasn't done she continues to beat his face in with both branches and stomping on chest hard as she could blood was flying left and right and it was all over her at the moment but she didn't care at this point she just kept beating the wolf until he was completely dead once she saw the wolf was loner breathing she rubbed the two branches together and stared a small fire and she set the wolf body on fire and the small area she was in and finally she walked off leaving the aera not even looking back she was covered in blood at the bottom of her dress and most of it was on her hands and arm's -

chapter five the caterpillar talks to Kara

-as kara continue to leave the burning area she walked in a new area that had mushrooms all around it and she walked up to the first one she saw and looked over it and seen a blue caterpillar smoking a sugar and next to him was a hookah machine and the smoke was all over the mushrooms and over him as well -  
The caterpillar then looked down at her and took the sugar out of his mouth and blew the smoke out at her asking who she was -

cp " who the hell are you ?

kara " who the hell am I ?

cp " yes who the hell are you ...did I studder ?

kara " you know that's a good question who the hell am I ? the hell if I know sir because last time I checked I thought my name was kara I thought I was bigger then this ? when I woke up this morning ? I thought I couldn't even remember a damn poem right first I was my normal size then I was tall as hell now I'm short as hell I don't fucking know who the hell I am

cp "well let's see if you can't remember anything right then let's do this tell me the poem of dr SUSE green eggs and ham "

-kara tried to remember the short poem and stay's quit for a bit then she started saying the poem hopping she get it right the caterpillar waited on her in silence -

" I am sam I am sam sam I am that is sam I am I do want some green eggs and ham ? I do not fuck with green eggs and ham I don't want to see them here or over there not any fucking where I do not fuck with no god dam green fucking eggs and ham sam I am "

-when she was done with the poem she looked up at him and he looked back at her with the sugar in his mouth taken a few puffs and blew it her and started talking -

cp "well if you can remember the first part of the poem do you think you can remember the second part of the poem ?

kara " I guess could try to remember the next part of the poem if it comes out wrong correct me if you wish to "

she then stared to say the second part of the poem

" would you like them with a rat ? would like them with a bat ? would you like with fat bitch or would you like with a bad chick ?

"I don't want to eat them with a rat or a bat or a fat bitch not even if she was bad sam I am "

would you eat them with fried chicken ? would you eat them with barque chicken? would you eat them with a box of weed ? would you eat them with a wild fox ?

"I want eat them with fried chicken , barque chicken weed chicken and I damn show in hell want eat them with a wild fox the fuck ?...

"would you like them with a car would you like them with a tree ?

" I am sam I am sam sam I am that is sam I am I do want some green eggs and ham ? I do not fuck with green eggs and ham I don't want to see them here or over there not any fucking where I do not fuck with no god dam green fucking eggs and ham sam I am "

I don't want them with a rat a bat fried chicken baroque chicken weed chicken a fat bitch a bad chick in a car tree or with a fucking box I don't fuck with green eggs and ham I don't like your green eggs because my name is sam I am !

\- she got done with the second part of the poem and the caterpillar looked at her puffing the sugar and took it out his mouth and stared talking -

cp "well then I don't remember the poem been told like that back in my day's but they might re published for your generation so I don't know tell me exactly what size you would like to be ?

kara " well when I woke up this morning I thought I was five feet and four inches tall so that the size I would like to be ?

cp ok then let me tell you something before you go always be ready for anything and everything here in wonderland now one mushroom would make you tall and the other will make you small ...

-the caterpillar then fades away in mid air the only thing you could see now was the mushrooms and she was the only one around she didn't know witch one to pick so she picked both of them and continue walking until she got to a big house four inches taller then her

she then took a bite of one of the mushrooms and it made grow ten feet higher now was taller then the house and the filed of mushrooms as she stopped growing she saw a small bird and the bird looked at her and tried to attack her but she was to big she thought kara was a dragon so she grew the exact size kara was and started talking to her -

chapter six a frog with pepper and a girl with the pig

-Once kara was back to her normal size she then looked out the bushes to see a frog receiving a letter from a fishman he then told the fish man what the letter was about it was a note from the red queen to play a game of golf later that evening -

then the frogman went back in the house and kara finally made her way out the woods seen a big house that had Mary Poppins on the door and the frogman went up to kara handing her a big knife with her name on the handle then he spoke to her in a deep voice -

the frogman " If you are thinking about knocking on the door I wouldn't suggest you do that because it's so much damn noise in the house they can't here shit going on out here ms kara "

kara " well how the hell do I get in the fucking house then ? and is this the actual house of marry Poppins ? I thought her name was bloody Mary ? "

the frogman " her name is bloody mary but this isn't bloody mary house this is the house of mary Poppins she doesn't play very nice you go in there and might not come back she is always cooking and the duchesses is always throwing thing's in the house and out the house so I give you this knife just in case you need it "

" well then I'll put a stop to this I'll be damn if I sit here and here all that noise going on I just might have to split some body throat "

\- kara then went up to the house and walked right in not sure where she was going but when she got there she seen a man cooking a big pot of soup that had alot of pepper in it and a lady was in the middle of the kitchen holding a baby then a small cat was on the floor smiling like nothing going on -

the cook then looked at kara and took his spoon and started swinging it right at her head she ducked and grabbed the spoon and broke it in half with a strong kick the cook then looked at her and started throwing big plates at her -

she looked at the cook and doges the plates breaking ever plate he threw at her she then ran up to him and slammed him against the wall and looked at had her knife right his neck -

Kara " I swear to god if you throw one more plate in this house or out the house I will slice your fucking throat in half and rip your god dam head off the fuck is wrong you ?

the cook " I'm sorry the peppers must have got to me I want throw another plate in here every again "

Kara " good now why the hell is your cat smiling and shit he see something he likes or what's the deal ?"

the cook " well that's because it's a rare that smiles almost 24 hours of the day the cat is not just smiling he is also mad I wouldn't fuck with some one like him "

kara " oh ok yeah that makes sense cause I been mad since I got here I guess all you can do is smile for no reason that's what we doing now ?"

the cook " I honestly have no fucking idea I really don't but I wouldn't get into "

\- kara then let him off the wall he went back cooking the soup then the duchesses was holding a baby that was crying and she gave it to kara saying she can take care of it and went to go ready to play golf with the red queen and left her with the baby -

\- kara was leaving the house going outside and the cook then threw another plate right before closed the door but she ducked when she got outside the baby turned into a pig and jumped out of her arms and ran from her -

-as the pig ran from her then she seen the cat sitting on a tree smiling at her and she started talking to it -

\- the cat stared talking to kara asking where she was going she told him she did not know she told him she had no idea so he offered her to take a break and hangout with him for a bit then he asked her if she would like to smoke with him she thought about it since she already saw the caterpillar smoking and had a weed cake , and weed candy , and two bottles of liquor, she might as well get stoned with the cat -

\- so the cat took about five to ten minutes to roll the weed as kara waited until he was done finally he lights the blunt and take a few puffs and passed it to kara she holds the blunt to her mouth and in helds the smoke for ten minutes she blows it out her knows and the rest flows out of her mouth she passed back to the cat -

\- the cat took the blunt and in held the smoke for the same amount of time she did and blows the smoke out of his mouth first then blows the rest of it out of his knows and fades within the smoke now his body was gone but his head was still there and he passed the blunt back to kara -

\- kara took it back and in held the smoke this time it was 15 mins long she was puffing the smoke and it shoots out the blunt like clouds of rings while she's doing that she was also blowing the smoke out of her knows finally she took the blunt out of her mouth and blows out a huge amount of smoke and passed the rest to the cat -

\- the cat took the last puff and in held the smoke for 20 mins now his entire head was gone the only thing you could see was his eyes witch was red and so was kara the entire area was filled with smoke now that the blunt was gone -

\- later that evening a couple of hours had went by as the smokey aera was finally faded away the cat and kara was talking to each other having a deep conversation while they was were high -

The smiling cat " OMG kara I did not know you can get high like that where did you learn the technique ? "

kara " back in the upper world where I'm from we smoke every day I mean literally every single day so this isn't my first time and even if it was it could not be that hard to figure out how to smoke a blunt "

the smiling cat " well you do have a point so tell me what are you going do now have you met the mad hatter and the march hare yet ?"

kara " I don't think I have seen or heard about them yet where do they live ?"

the smiling cat " the hatter lives that way too the left but the march hare live to the right but who ever you talk to watch what you say and do they are always so damn mad "

Kara " well I don't know anything about a mad hatter but that dose make sense what makes a mad hatter with him so fucking mad all the time ? and if the march hare is mad as hell what the fuck is his problem ? It's only February right ? "

the smiling cat " your right aging kara well how about you go visit them and see what they are up to are you going to play golf with the red queen today as well I'll be there "

kara " yes I have been invited to play with her well it was fun hanging with you we can talk more at the game later tonight "

the smiling cat " you have my word kara "- the cat then all of sudden vanish in mid air like a ghost as if he wasn't there to begin with -

chapter seven the mad tea party

\- kara got up from sitting down taken a long nap after getting high with the cat now she was going to see the mad hatter and the march hare when she got to the house she saw a long table that had alot of liquor on it every kind that you can think of she went up to the table and sat down in the first chair she seen the march hair looked at her like she was crazy and start talking -

march hare " WHO THE HELL ARE YOU ?! THERE IS NO FUCKING ROOM ! NO FUCKING ROOM GOD DAMMIT ! WHO TOLD YOUR ASS TO SIT THERE THE FUCK IS WRONG YOU!

Kara " WELL EXCUSE MEE ! I DIDN'T SEE NO ONE SITTING HERE SO I THOUGHT IT WAS OK TO SIT MY ASS DOWN IN THE FUCKING CHAIR ! THAT'S WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH ME !"

March hare " WELL NEXT TIME ASK BEFORE YOU JUST SIT DOWN AT PEOPLE TABLE UNEXPECTED IT SO FUCKING RUDE !

mad hatter " Now that we got that shit out the way what is a cat with a hat ?

kara " what's a cat with a hat I should know this one "

kara says dr SUSE the cat and the hat

" I can't see shit I can't pee where I want I can't eat shit I always screw shit up oh my fucking god what can I not do right ? my memory fuck up my hearing is bad as fuck I can't smell a god dam thing I might as well just go to hell my mood swings is bad as fuck can't you fucking see ? my body has dropped dead I can't shit in the bathroom like I used to this is the old ads cat and the hat you can tell sally and her brother to kiss my old furry ass "

the hatter and the march hare was looking at kara as she said the poem now the hatter was going to say another poem

the mad hatter " now here is my poem "

the hatter says one fish two fish red fish blue fish

" one fish two fish three fish four fish five fish six fish seven fish eight fish nine fish the red queen is a a fat stinking bitch "

\- the march hare looked at the hatter once he was done with his poem now it was his turn to say one but the mouse that was sleeping most of the party had finally woke up and wanted to tell a poem as well and stared talking -

the sleeping mouse say a sleeping human

the sleeping mouse " this is a poem called the sleeping human the human is always sleep during the day she looks beautiful in the night you can see her face in the sky so pretty she can make you cry then it gets dark in the sky you should never look at her in the sky the aura of a goddess will rise she will star right at you with a evil smile the smoke of the goddess will choke you no way you can survive she will take your man hood and feed it to the animals in the wild her hand reach out and tear out your eyes she breaks your fingers and throws them in the fire of the sky her is gold but her skin is cold you have one conversation with you now you have sold your soul your dreams no longer exists she gives you the nightmares as your mind fell into a abysses now you're holding on to her hand she takes you into the black sky she made you look at her in the sky now you're about to die you once was a human but now you belong to bloody mary your soul and spirit will never fly you will never wake up your mind has finally died and now you're a sleeping human that never had a chance to live or even survive "

-the sleeping mouse was finally done with his poem now it was time for the march hare to say his as he was getting ready the mad hatter had took his time to make some more liquor there was a cup for kara a cup for the hare a cup for the mouse and one for him then the smiling cat shows up just in time for the party and says he wants to go next and the hatter smiles and make one more cup of sweet juice -

the march says don't fuck with me on march

" every day is a unbrithday the first two months of the year are always the last two months of fear you seen a bunny and you seen a rabbit but you seen never seen a hare because march comes once a year no one gets near me that time because I'll fuck you up throughout the whole month like it's your time of the year you think you have nothing to fear you say you will never cry but why do we have a pool of tears maybe it's a pool of blood the tears use to be crstyle clear now that march is finally here I just might fuck you up this time don't fuck with the hare during this time of the year "

\- the march hare got done with his poem and finely last but least the one who always unexpected was ready to say his poem the smiling cat -

the smiling cat says why do cats smile but do they grin

" why dose a cat smile why do it looks proud don't it supposed to be in the wild how can you tell its not showing a upside down frown it just grin and grin like it's the only cat in town if it is then it should be wearing a cat crown but he sees kara as his friend the girl who wears a red and blue gown he is always floating in the air you will never see him on the ground "

\- the smiling cat was done with his poem now every one was done drinking sweet juice and the mad hatter told them it was time to go play golf with the red queen and that they should get ready to go so he offered to make kara a new kara a new dress and clean her knife off as well so they went into his house to get dressed and so did the hare and the sleeping mouse went to there house as well -

Chapter eight playing golf with the red queen

\- the mad hatter and kara was all dressed up for the red queen to play golf the mad hatter had on a black shirt with his face on it black leather pants with black boots and a black and pink top hat while his hair was sticking out from the side's he also had a kane that had his M H on it he walked down the street to queen kingdome -

\- now kara was walking out the house behind him with her knife in her hand her hair was all white and her dress was white as well but the dress came with a hood like a cloak that she had over her face under the cloak her eyes was red like a vampire and she had on white boots she was going to kill the red queen after they played nine holes of golf -

the red queen " well it's about your ass showed up if you had of being any later I was going to cut someone head off now enough talking we have game to play SOME ONE GIVE ME A GOLF STICK AND A BALL OR ILL CUT YOUR FUCKING HEAD'S OFF !

kara " not if I cut yours off first "

the red queen " THEN WE SHALL SEE WHO HEADS GET CUT OFF BY THE LAST HOLE "

\- after the small conversation they had the red queen took the first swing and made the first shot then looked at kara as she got ready to take the next swing kara made the shot as well then the red queen made the second shot and kara once again made the 3rd shot and the queen made the fourth shot kara made the fifth shot the queen made the six shot kara made the seven shot the queen made the eight shot and finally kara made the very last and the queen got mad and broke her golf stick in half and stared yelling -

the red queen " NO WAY NO WAY THIS HEFFIER HAS BEAT ME NO ONE BEATS THE QUEEN OFF WITH HER GOD DAMN HEAD !

The guard's start talking to the queen

\- ugh sorry to break the news to you boss we can't follow your orders kara made the last hole she's the queen now "

the red queen " that's impossible don't talk back to me bitch I said cut off her fucking head or lose yours "

second guard talking " well it's in the rules boss who ever beats the queen at a game of golf is the new queen we can't listen to you no more bitch "

the red queen " FINE IF YOU MFS WANT CUT HER HEAD OFF I WILL JUST DO IT MIGHT GOD DAMN SELF -

-the red queen then started running straight towards Kara and pulled out a sword trying to attack her she fell right to the ground and was trying to stab her and punched her all in the face she was trying to kill kara so she grabbed her hood and pulled it off to see her face -

\- kara face was plae like a vampire and her eyes was red like a demon she then screamed in the red queen face so loud she jumped and kara took her knife out brutally stabbed her in the heart , chest , stomach , also beating her face in the ground -

\- while kara and the red queen was trying to kill each other the mad hatter took his kane and aimed at the red queen and two short knifs came out the top like a box cutter the queen was trying kick him in his the face while that was going on kara took her knife and shoved right into the queen heart so deep it went through her back then the hatter swung his kane towards the queen neck and cuts her off the cat appears out of nowhere and yells in a deep voice -

the smiling cat " KARA AND THE HATTER FINALLY CUT THAT BITCH HEAD OFF NOW WE SHALL BURN HER FUCKING BODY TO ASH'S ASH TO ASH DUST TO DUST THE RED QUEEN WILL LONGER FUCK WITH US !

\- the white spirit rabbit shows up at the very last minute with a blow torch and hand's it to kara then the duchesses and cook shows up right behind the rabbit and pours vinger oil all over the queen and the duchesses pours a giant bottle of salt on her as well kara finally throws the burning torch on the queen and every one in wonderland watch her burn to the ground until she turned into ashes -

\- all of sudden everything stared fading away as if the world was never real her sister in the real world was waking her up saying they was getting ready to go home and the movie finaly ended -  
the teen Titan movie room

lil red " OMFG ! that movie was so sick man we have to watch through the looking glass I can't see it kara was so gangsta playing Alice and that ended was to freaking good "

star fire " yes indeed that was really good it basically went by the book but with it's own twist I thought we was dangerous but god dam she was killing all kinds of people left and right "

Damian " not only killing she was getting fuck up throughout the entire movie drinking liquor , eating weed cakes smoking blunts no wonder she was seeing shit "

batgirl " I know right I see why they say it's not for kid's now I wanna see through the looking glass "

raven " well then we can all watch through the looking glass tommrow I think we should get some rest "

\- as raven said that every one went to there rooms and got ready for bed and all the lights was out in the house -


End file.
